


Trope #27: Freaky is Cool

by RogueishDreamer



Series: Tropes [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was eating out in the courtyard when a small, black demon cat settled in her lap. It had two tails, and could talk. So naturally, she spent the next ten minutes gushing over the creature. She happily shared half her food with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trope #27: Freaky is Cool

True Cross Academy was really her only choice. Having spent most of her time in the past had really screwed up her academic life. And after getting kicked out of her last high school for too many absences, she didn't have too many options.

Though at least the school had a good reputation. On her own there was no way she would have gotten in. But here, she was a legacy and Mephisto had been more than happy to create room for her. Especially after he found out just what she could do.

Her first morning of school had gone smoothly…so far. But this school was an exorcism school, and she was expecting something weird to happen, particularly with her track record.

And it came during lunch.

She was eating out in the courtyard when a small, black demon cat settled in her lap. It had two tails, and could talk.

So naturally, she spent the next ten minutes gushing over the creature. She happily shared half her food with him.

"So, what's you name little guy," she asked as she began to rub the cat's belly. He let out a delighted meow.

"Kuro! There you are," Rin yelled as he ran up to the pair. Kagome looked up, startled to see the half-demon so suddenly.

She looked between the two demons before asking, "Oh, is this your familiar?"

"Yeah," he answered, as he took a seat besides the girl. Kuro didn't look like he was leaving the girl's lap any time soon. "Hey, you know what Kuro is. Are you part of the exorcist program?"

"Yeah, just transferred so today's going to be my first day," she replied with a bright smile. "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Okumura Rin," He replied, returning the smile as he took the seat besides her. Kagome nodded her head, glad to meet someone as friendly as Rin. Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"So what kind of half-demon are you? Normally, I'm pretty good at sensing that kind of stuff," Kagome curiously asked before flinching. That was a rather personal, and rude question to ask. She wasn't too sure how half demons were treated in this time either. "Sorry if that seems kind of personal. You don't have to tell me."

"It's uh, it's cool. I'm surprised you can tell so easily. Most people can't," he uneasily replied, sidestepping the issue as he scratched his head awkwardly.

"I'm a priestess. My sixth sense is better than most, " Kagome answered as she turned to Kuro and resumed his belly rub. "Oh, and your tail is showing by the way. It's pretty cool."

"Uhh, th-thanks," he stuttered out, his face flushed in embarrassment at the sudden compliment.

"You're not freaked out by me. Shouldn't you be…I don't know, trying to exorcise me and my demon cat," he bluntly asked. That's usually the first reaction he got when others found out he was a half demon.

Kagome laughed and said, "No way. This little guy's too cute for me to purify."

Rin rolled his eyes as Kuro let out a practically loud, purr. He hadn't seen the cat take to someone so quickly. But Kagome seemed pretty cool herself. Cram school was definitely going to get interesting with her joining in.


End file.
